


[podfic] you wish i was your pound cake

by reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), Ellen Degeneres Show RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, OTP: No Not Without You, Podfic, Politicians Shalt Not Use Steve's Name In Vain, Short & Sweet, Steve Rogers Is Not A Conservative, originally recorded in 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “And today, I’d like to welcome a very special guest: Captain America!” Ellen throws her arms up and out as Beyoncé’sStar Spangled Manbegins to play.





	[podfic] you wish i was your pound cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brassmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassmama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you wish i was your pound cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501918) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings:** Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Politicians Shalt Not Use Steve's Name In Vain, Steve Rogers Is Not A Conservative, Short & Sweet, Humor, OTP: No Not Without You, originally recorded in 2015

 **Length:**  00:06:09

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_you%20wish%20I%20was%20your%20pound%20cake_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was originally recorded in 2015, and then sat on my laptop for four years until I got around to making some coverart. I'm making a push to post all my Avengers podfics that have been chilling in my stash, so that they're all up in time for Endgame (in case we need to pretend that movie never happened). Happy listening!
> 
> \- reena_jenkins


End file.
